A Single Feather
by Pigwidgion
Summary: During the summer before 7th year something happens that changes two lives forever... Based loosely on Swan Lake! AU somewhat, still magical, Drarry!, Creature Fic! UNDER REVISION!
1. Chapter 1: Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**** This is a somewhat AU story. Yes, there is still magic. But what I mean is things in this story haven't played out the same as the real books. In this story there is no Boy-Who-Lived/Chosen One type thing. Yes, Voldemort is in this story and he did kill Harry's parents like in the books, but he's called Tom Riddle Jr. in this story. Harry is a outcast of sorts in this story. No one really knows him that well in Hogwarts and he is very shy and very smart (although not Hermione smart). Speaking of Hermione, Harry is pretty much just aquaintences with Ron and Hemione (he's an outcast remember?). Harry and Draco don't know each other (although they have seen each other at school in glimpses). Yes, Harry still lives with the Dursleys. As for the other AU bits, well you'll find out what they are when they come up in the story (hehehe...). I will leave an author's note to explain them when they come up.**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ...although that would be nice... *sigh*...**

**...Oh, right! On with the story! ONCE UPON A TIME...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dream of Me**

_**Let me sleep**_

_**For when I sleep**_

_**I dream that you are here**_

_**You're mine**_

_**And all my fear are left behind**_

_**I float on air**_

_**The nightingale sings gentle lullabys**_

_**So let me close my eyes**_

_**And sleep**_

_**Per chance to dream**_

_**So I can see the face I long to touch**_

_**To kiss**_

_**But only dreams can bring me this**_

_**So let the moon**_

_**Shine softly on the boy I long to see**_

_**And maybe when he dreams**_

_**He'll dream of me**_

* * *

_Draco was standing in a peaceful field of grass surrounded by trees. The sky was a soft blue with mixes of purple and orange, signalling the end of a sunset. After a few moments he felt a presence next to him. Slowly, as if time had lengthened, he turned._

_Beautiful..._

_This person – this being (for he hardly seemed human) – was beautiful. That was the only word Draco could think of to describe what he saw._

_The boy had the brightest and greenest eyes he had ever seen. There was nothing he could compare them to, for they shown brighter than the stars just beginning to appear above them. And that face, that angelic face, pale as snow yet flushed from the summer air. His lips were rosy and pouted and slightly damp, like he had been chewing on them. Framing his face was messy hair darker than ink, yet it held a soft shine. On his ivory forehead was a small lightning-shaped scar almost hidden by his fringe._

_Perfect..._

_Draco opened his mouth to say something – anything – to keep this apparition there. With him._

_The boy stepped forward, stopping his lips with his hand. Even his fingers were beautiful. Small, delicate, yet slightly calloused. Perfect in all of their imperfections._

_He watched as those pink lips moved to voice words._

"_Don't try to find me. Please," the boy's eyes had begun to shine with tears yet to be shed. "We can't be together."_

_Draco felt panic build up in his chest. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose this beautiful boy. Not when they'd only just met. _Not ever.

"_What to you mean? Why not?" He gently took hold of the boy's delicate hand. "We are destined to be together." He had no clue how he knew this. He just did. He could feel it as sure as he could feel the beating of his heart or the rhythm of his breathing. This boy was his mate, his one and only soul mate._

"_Please... He'll kill you. He hurts anyone who comes close to me." A lone tear trailed down the boy's cheek. "I can't let that happen to you."_

"_Who will?" Who is _he_?" Draco pleaded. But it was no use, for the boy just shook his head as more tears flowed._

"_Please, just forget all about me!" the boy cried. "Go on and live you life to your fullest! Be safe!"_

_Forget all about him? How could he forget about this beautiful being in front of him. How could he forget about his soul mate? He would do anything for him, no matter how dangerous, but he would not forget about him. He would not leave him._

"_Tell me how I can find you!" Draco said. "I'll stop this person who keeps you from me!"_

_The boy gave a sad smile, tears still falling. He stepped away, somehow managing to pull from Draco's grasp._

"_I'll give you this."_

_Suddenly, something moved behind the boy's back. Draco stared. They were _wings_! Pure white wings, lighter than even the boy's skin, of the softest looking feathers he had ever seen. They folded gently around the boy's small body, as if sheltering him from the boy reached behind him, plucked a long single feather, and gently pressed it into Draco's hand. _

_"This is something that is only given from someone to their soul mate. It connects that person to them whenever the holder wears it. Please keep it on you always."_

_Then he lent forward onto his tiptoes and gently kissed Draco's cheek. Draco could feel the boy's tears on this kiss and what a soft kiss it was. It felt as soft as the feather in his hand and smelt of lilies._

_And then it was over. The boy had pulled back. Then all of a sudden he was gone..._

* * *

Draco woke in a sweat, panting for breath. His heart was beating fast enough for him to feel it in his ears.

How could that have been a dream? It felt so _real_. He remembered the feel of the grass under is feet and the wind against his skin. He had felt the boy's hand in his, the tears against his face as the boy kissed his cheek. He had felt those perfect lips upon his skin...

It _had _to have been real.

Draco raised his hand to his cheek, remembering the kiss. As he moved, his hand brushed against something soft. He looked down. There, sitting in his lap was a single white feather giving off the aroma of lilies...

* * *

**Author's note****: Please feel free to leave reviews about my story! I would really appreciate it! This is my first fanfic so I need to feedback!**

**Yuki-chan314**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a Mess

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**Author's Note: Finally I have worked out the plot! It's a feisty bugger it is! I would like to just say that I will try to update faster, although I make no promises (hehe...)**

**Special Thanks to the Following Reviewers:**** mumineanjudy, randy13, SilverEars, AcadianProud, BloodRavenMaiden, Fanning A Revengefull Flame, SJ95**

**Special Thanks to Those Who Added My Story to Their Favourite List or Alert List (Or Added Me to Their Favourite Authors List): ****Hikari Ice Angel, Chanson des Ombres, Elektra107, SJ95, Ferocia**

**Now, on with the show! I bet your wondering about what a certain someone is doing...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm a Mess**

_I'm a mess, I'm a mess._

_I'm a mess. I'm a mess._

_I ruin everything. It's never enough._

_Got a tired altar ego that's always giving up._

_I used to be the boy that everybody loved._

_And now I'm just too much._

_I'm a mess, I'm a mess._

_I'm a mess, I'm a mess._

_And I'm crying all the time._

_How bad can it be?_

_I wish that I was dead, temporarily._

_I'm a mess._

* * *

A substantial distance away – Little Winging, to be exact – Harry Potter woke up with tears running down his face.

It wasn't abnormal for him. Harry had often woken up in tears throughout his life. This wasn't a new occurrence.

However, this time was different from all the others. Harry had just told his mate that they would never be together. Just the thought alone was enough to cause more tears to flow.

But it was true. They couldn't be together.

If Harry had had a choice, he would have jumped into his mate's arms and never let go. He would stay by his side forever. But that couldn't happen. He had to keep his mate from the danger that would no doubt be there if they ever got close. Harry would rather die than see that happen.

With a sorrowful sigh Harry started to get out of bed. However, just as he sat up he felt an ache in his back.

With a start, he remembered what had happened before he had gone to sleep last night. Just as the clock struck midnight, signalling his birthday had arrived, he had grown wings. WINGS. And not just any wings. ANGEL WINGS.

Now, what was even more weird was that when Harry painfully looked over his shoulder he saw no wings. None at all. Yet, he did see two symmetrical rips in the fabric of his t-shirt where the wings must have tore through. With slight wariness, he closed his eyes and tried to picture his wings coming out. He felt a slight pain and tingle but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been last night.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked behind him.

They were beautiful! Snow white wings that looked so fragile yet, as he felt them, felt so strong. As he softly stroked the feathers he suddenly remembered something.

He had given his mate a feather.

That was the worst thing he could have done! He was supposed to protect his mate from harm and there he had just handed him something that would help his mate find him! Harry sat back down onto his bed in shock. Part of him - the creature part - was ecstatic that he had given the feather to his mate. But the other part of him was racking his mind for a way to fix the situation.

Suddenly, Harry was startled out of his thoughts by someone pounding on his bedroom door.

"Boy! It's time for you to make breakfast!" a high voice screeched, almost piercing his ears. It was Petunia, Harry's sorry excuse for an Aunt.

"I'll be right there!" he yelled, as he quickly vanished his wings.

Harry sighed, throwing on some ratty clothes. To the Dursleys, today was no different from yesterday or the day before. Of course they wouldn't remember his birthday – they never did in the past. Why should today be any different? Normally, Harry wouldn't remember it either but this year was special.

Not only was he finally 17 and able to do magic legally, but he had just come into his inheritance and was now considered an adult. He could finally leave his awful excuse for a family! But where would he go? Pushing those thoughts away for later, Harry opened his bedroom door and went into the bathroom.

Just as he had the door closed he saw himself in the mirror. Shocked silent, he could only stare at the boy he could only guess was his new self.

The boy in the mirror had his black hair, although it had grown out just barely below the nape of his neck. It was still messy, but not in a rough, unflattering way. It now had a soft windblown look.

His eyes were still green, but they had become even more vivid (if that were even possible). They were huge and surrounded by thick black lashes that he had thought only girls could pull off. On him they made him look angelic and soft without making him look too feminine.

His skin was very pale, like ivory, and had a pinkish hue in the cheeks. His bone structure made him look very elegant and beautiful yet still gave off a male quality. He had no sign of facial hair. And his lips were a soft pink and pouty.

This couldn't be him. This person looked somewhat like him but yet so different. With a start Harry noticed the person in the mirror wasn't wearing glasses, as per usual. His vision was clear. In fact, it was the best he'd seen in a long time.

Harry could not be seen like this. Not only would people demand to know what had happened to him to cause this change, he couldn't let himself be recognized by his mate. That is, if they ever did cross paths. It hurt him to have to avoid his mate, the one person Harry felt he needed and loved, but it had to be done.

More screeching came from the kitchen downstairs from his Aunt.

Harry had to keep his mate from Him no matter what. Even if it cost him his happiness.

* * *

Draco was losing his mind.

It had been a week since the night he had dreamt of his mate. He and his father had gone through as many records they could of wizards that were half or pure angels. Either his mate didn't exist, or for some reason his mate's descendants had no records or family history involving magical creatures.

It was beginning to look like Draco was going to have to find his mate the old fashioned way. Through scent.

Now, while it would be next to impossible for a human to find someone through scent (even if that human happened to be a wizard) it was a considerable – no, exponential – advantage that Draco wasn't human. At least, not completely.

Over the last few centuries other wizards throughout Britain had gossiped about the Malfoy family's beauty, saying that there must have been a veela in their family history. These rumours were only have true. In fact, there were many veelas spread out through the Malfoy's family history. Half-veelas as well.

Draco, like his father and his father before him, was a half-veela. This meant that he had inherited all of the good looks, allure, and mating behaviour of a veela without ever gaining claws or wings like full veelas. His eyes and skin might change slightly based on his emotions but that was all. Any part or full blooded magical creature had exponentially better senses than humans.

So, even though Draco knew that at some point he would find his mate, that didn't keep him from becoming frustrated, impatient, and a complete wreck. And his father wasn't any help. Sure, he asked anyone he could about angels who had just come into inheritance and the like but he wouldn't let Draco do what he really yearned to do.

Which was "run through the streets of London and follow any path that might lead him to his mate regardless of who would see him and the consequences."

His father wanted to go about the whole search in a dignified "Malfoy" manner, for it wasn't widely known yet to the public that there was in fact veela blood in their family Draco, on the other hand, didn't give a shit about what people thought about him as long as he found his mate.

The one thing Draco was counting on was finally going back to Hogwarts. The school had many students and there was a very good chance that his mate would be there. He also wouldn't have his parents around to hold him back from being public about his inheritance. So what if people knew he was half-veela?

Nothing was going to stop him from finding his mate. Draco swore to himself that he would love and protect his mate from anything that wished him harm, especially this "Him" that was trying to keep them apart.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Thank you for being so patient with my update! I'm also sorry for the chappies being a bit short. I promise they will be longer as the plot thickens! **

**Now, anyone have a guess to who this "Him" character is? Hmmm?**

**By the way, all the chapter titles (along with the lyrics that go with them) are named on my profile. I will be listing them all as I post each chappie.**

**Yuki-chan314**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Through With Love

**Author's Note:**** Was' up people? Hope I didn't make you wait too long! I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfic, as well as those who added this story to their favourite list! You rock!**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own anything from Harry Potter or anything from Swan Lake. This is just an outlet for all of my fantasies about both of the stories.**

**Just to give you a little head's up, I'd like to let you know that you will be seeing the mysterious and illusive Him that has been mentioned so many times before. No I will not say who He is just now... you'll have to read this chappie. (insert evil laugh)**

**Chapter 3: I'm Through With Love**

_I'm through with love._

_I'll never fall again._

_Said adieu to love,_

_Don't ever call again._

_For I must have you or no one,_

_And so I'm through with love._

_I've locked my heart._

_I'll keep my feelings there._

_I've stocked my heart_

_With icy frigid air._

_And I mean to care for no one,_

_Because I'm through with love._

_Goodbye to Spring and all it meant to me._

_It can never bring the thing that used to be._

_For I must have you or no one,_

_And so I'm through with love._

_I'm through with love._

_Baby, I'm through with love._

* * *

It was the middle of August and it was stifling hot. Harry's aunt had forced him to spend most of his time outside doing outdoor chores. Now, he actually quite enjoyed spending time outdoors, regardless of what chore he was doing, but he couldn't let Aunt Petunia know that or she would most likely lock him up in his room for the rest of the summer. So he was careful not to let it show.

Harry was also quite lonely, even while having Hedwig around and getting letters from Luna, his best friend. Luna was a Ravenclaw like him and was a bit ... different. Most people at school avoided her because of it.

The two of them had first become friends in their first year when Luna was walking through the halls one night while searching for her shoes. A few older students had taken and hidden them earlier that day. Harry, on the other hand, was simply exploring the halls and chatting with the many paintings he passed (most were absolutely _craving_ conversation since many people just ignored them as they walked by). They had bumped into one another and, in the end, teamed up to search for the shoes together.

They had been best friends ever since.

Harry found Luna's ... eccentricity refreshing, especially after spending his entire childhood in an environment that demanded normalcy. She let him be himself and liked to talk about the same things he did (plus more that was all just utterly _"Luna"_) that no one else at school seemed to care about – or understand.

Harry had actually learned of his creature blood from Luna. It turned out that she could read auras and apparently people gave off a lot of information about themselves just by the colours in their auras. Aura-seers were very rare and those who _were _one had to keep their gift a secret and only tell those they trusted. For obvious reasons.

So, in third year, when Harry learned from Luna that his aura was giving off confusing colours the two had spent hours in the library trying to figure out what he was. Nothing that they read about seemed to apply to him. He obviously wasn't a werewolf, a vampire, a veela, or anything else they could think of. Basically, they just left their research and would cross another creature off their list whenever they came across information. The process of elimination, Luna called it.

By the time the school year had ended, they had a very long list of things that Harry wasn't and a very short list of things Harry had a small chance of being.

Harry sighed, watering the parched flowers. Angels were a very rare creature. That was probably why they were thought of as godly in some religions. That and their beauty and amazing wings.

After finishing up with the front yard, Harry moved on to the back. It wasn't a very big backyard and it had a very high fence surrounding it so he didn't really see the point in spending so much time making it look impeccable. But he didn't voice his opinion. Aunt Petunia had told him numerous times before that she needed everything to be spotless, _even_ outside.

The sound of the back door of the house opening brought Harry out of his musings.

"Boy!" his Uncle Vernon shouted. "Mr. Riddle is here to visit so you'd better be on your best behaviour!"

Harry tensed, paling.

_Him._

_He_ was there. Again.

Harry silently begged for the ground to swallow him up right then and there.

He knew he'd be seeing Himagain before school started. He knew that but every time he'd be hoping that it was just someone else named Riddle and He had suddenly disappeared. But instead, he'd have to face the one man he hated more than the devil himself. If Harry didn't know better he'd say Hewas the devil.

Harry forced him heart slow down and his body to stop shaking. Any fear he showed would just please Himmore.

He heard the back door open again and the soft steps coming closer.

"Hello, my Angel," a soft and deceptively charming voice greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, willing his voice to remain stable. He turned to face Him.

Mr. Riddle was a very good looking man, somewhere in his mid-twenties, with a height of around six feet. The man was slender yet muscular and wore dark expensive clothing. The man had dark brown hair and charming smile. To any passerby, this man would seem normal, even very attractive. But it was the man's eyes that could silence someone with fear. Those blood red eyes that had no doubt happily witnessed countless deaths.

"My dear, I have come to see how your inheritance had gone. Pleasant I hope?" The man's smile turned mocking as the words were spoken. Any idiot knew that all magical inheritances were extremely painful. Harry knew that He enjoyed the thought of someone in pain.

"Why are you here?" he demanded. Riddle rarely came to see him a home. Even though he could spell the Durselys into doing what ever he wanted, Riddle came as little as possible so know squib or wizard would see him. He usually waited until Harry was sent out on an errand of some sort and then cornered him. That was how they had first met.

Harry remembered that day very well. It was one of the worst days of his life.

It had been a mid-July, during the summer after third year. He had been sent by his aunt to buy groceries for some function she was hosting or something. Harry ended up cornered in some dark alley with a man with red eyes trapping him against a brick wall.

Somehow, this man had known of Harry's creature blood and even knew what kind of creature Harry was. An angel. That was why the man wanted Harry. He had said he had spent years searching for an angel and Harry had the most healing power of any creature that he had ever seen.

The man was a sick killer who enjoyed making his victims suffer for years before he finally killed them and stole their healing powers. Angels had the most and best healing powers of any magical creature, even more than phoenixes.

What Riddle did with the healing powers of his victims was use them to keep himself from ageing. That was his gift. He could steal other peoples' power and use it to stay young. Riddle had told him that he had killed many people and creatures over the years.

Riddle had also told him that he wouldn't be able to kill him until Harry had gone through his inheritance and after he had killed Harry's mate. No one could harm an angel until their mate was dead.

He had also cast a spell on Harry so that no one could sense or know anything about Riddle from him. This was why Harry could never speak his name.

"You know why I'm here," Riddle said, bringing Harry out of his memory.

"Why?" Harry asked boldly, although he already knew the answer.

Riddle's eyes flashed crimson with anger and stepped forward. Harry backed up until his back was pressed against a nearby tree. Riddle's arms blocked Harry from moving to avoid him.

"Your mate! Where is your mate?" he snarled.

Harry forced his breath to stay even, although he couldn't stop the tremble in his voice when he answered. "I don't know! I have no clue!"

"Surely you've sensed him or dreamt of him! Tell me where he is!"

"I don't know! I haven't dreamt of anyone!" Harry prayed that he sounded convincing. He couldn't let his mate die.

"Hmmm..." Riddle sounded disbelieving. "I will be seeing you again. And next time I will find out. Who knows? Maybe I'll even visit you at your precious school..."

Harry dreaded for that to happen, but if he warned him not to come then Riddle would know that his mate was attending Hogwarts. Harry didn't know how he knew this but he did.

Harry stayed silent, wishing for Riddle to finally leave.

"Fine." Riddle said, his voice dropping dangerously. He lifted his hand and traced a finger along Harry's jaw. "Don't think that you can win against me. I _will_ find your mate. And when I do, you will be _mine._" He hissed the last word, making Harry cringe against his will.

Finally, Riddle stepped back and strode back into the house to say goodbye to Harry's aunt and uncle.

As soon and Harry was sure that he had left he fell to his knees and cried.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Whaddya think? Did I make you sad? I hope so. That scene sure as hell wasn't meant to be happy.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Yuki-chan314**


	4. Chapter 4: You

**Disclaimer:**** Me no ownie.**

**Special Thanks:**** dela1, PiratexTucker, Lucia Rayne, -ToBePerfect-, Lonely-Irish-Dreamer, Phoenix Estheim, Daradesari, Twilight Canvas, Alexolotl, zoebeansmommy, ladyrayin, laughnsmile96, itachisgurl93, kakashi dreamin, thecrimsonsleepingdragon, silverharpie17, nothingcutetosay, Mawwe, LoveOfMyLifeIs.., Neko Serena**

**Author's Note:**** I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER and I apologise. But on the bright side, I have finally mapped out how this story shall go. And I can say with certainty that this fanfic will have 10 chapters (that includes the epilogue). I know I was planning on making it have 10-20 but I figured that people would rather read chapters that are longer than shorter, even if they are updated a bit slower. I know I don't like it when authors post chapters that are barely TWO PAGES. Consider this a drabble fanfic. So, anyways, here is chapter 4!**

**I bet you are all happy that it's finally time for HOGWARTS!...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You**

_There's always something in the way._

_There's always something getting through._

_But it's not me, it's you._

_Sometimes ignorance rings true._

_But hope is not in what I know._

_Not in me, it's in you._

_It's in you._

_It's all I know._

_It's all I know._

_It's all I know._

_And I find when I'm confused._

_And I find hope when I'm let down._

_Not in me, in you._

_It's in you._

_I hope to lose myself for good._

_I hope to find it in the end._

_Not in me, in you._

_It's in you._

_It's all I know._

_It's all I know._

_It's all I know._

_In you._

_In you._

_It's in you._

_In you._

_There's always something in the way._

_There's always something getting through._

_It's not me, it's you._

_It's you._

* * *

The trip to King's Cross felt like days when it only took a few minutes. Even with the convenience of apparation, Draco couldn't seem to get there fast enough.

The past month had been utter torture. He was nowhere _near_ to figuring out where his mate was and that alone was enough to drive him insane with need. Then there were the dreams, those torturous yet addicting dreams. None of them were as clear as the first, when he could actually talk to his mate, but they were just as excruciating.

In each dream, Draco would be restlessly searching for the beautiful angel, just like in real life. Sometimes he would catch glimpses of him in flashes or slow hazes. And every time he saw him it seemed like the boy was trying to say something to him but would have the words fall silent.

Draco wished with all his heart that he would find his mate and be able to hear his voice. He needed to know what the angel was trying to say.

He only hoped that his mate actually attended Hogwarts. If he had to go through a _whole school year_ without his mate, Draco knew he would surely go mad.

Squaring his shoulders, Draco entered King's Cross with his luggage in hand.

As he walked down the platform of 9 3/4, he spotted his friend Blaise waiting for him with his girlfriend, Pansy. Blaise waved him over. Not a second after he reached them, he found himself in a smothering hug.

"How come you hardly wrote us at all this summer?" Pansy demanded as she let go of him, her face pulling a pout.

"Pans, you know he was busy this summer, for obvious reasons…" Blaise trailed off meaningfully.

Pansy got the message. Her eyes lit up in interest. "Oh! So have you found them?" She was practically bouncing with excitement.

"No, I haven't found him yet. But not for lack of trying," Draco sighed.

"So, it's a 'him,' eh?" Blaise said winking. The three started walking to the train.

"Yes, it's a boy," Draco answered, annoyed. He knew that many people at Hogwarts thought that he was straight (including himself) although he'd never dated anyone. What was the point when he already had a soul mate waiting for him? He'd admit that he hadn't been all _that_ surprised by the gender of his mate. The more he thought about it the more pleased and excited he was. He didn't think he was straight _or _gay; he was only attracted to his mate.

"Wow! You dog, you!" Pansy exclaimed. Blaise laughed at his girlfriend's antics.

"So… Neither of you mind?" Draco asked.

"Why would we? This person is your soul mate! That's good enough for me!" Blaise confirmed.

"Now, do you have any idea where he might be?" Pansy asked once the three of them found a compartment and unloaded their bags.

"I'm almost positive he attends this school," Draco admitted as he sat down next to the train window. He didn't really know how he was sure about this. Maybe it had to do with his mate's feather. He wore it on a silver chain around his neck and had cast a charm on it so nothing could harm it. He never took the chain off. "But so far I haven't sensed him."

"Don't worry,' Pansy comforted. "He most likely hasn't boarded the train yet. And when he does, I doubt you will be able to smell him."

"Why won't I?" Draco asked. It was his mate for god sakes. Why wouldn't he be able to smell his own mate?

"Our compartment door is closed and all the others will be as well once the train starts moving, so his scent won't really be able to reach you." Pansy explained. Blaise nodded in agreement.

Draco felt like an idiot after hearing her logic. He hoped she was right. Surely, he could wait until they arrived at the school to start his prowl. He'd waited his _whole life_ for his mate. Two or three hours wouldn't be any more torturous than the months he waited during summer break.

Even so, those few hours seemed to stretch on forever.

* * *

As Harry ran through the portal to the platform 9 ¾, he couldn't help but feel relieved and slightly content.

He was_ finally_ free of the Dursley's and would hopefully never see them again. It had taken some pleading to get Vernon to drive him to King's Cross, but once he explained that they would never have to see him again after that the man was rushing out the door to the car. Petunia had even carried a bit of his luggage for him (what little he had of it) and Hedwig to the vehicle, saying the sooner he left the better. After that, she turned on her heel and marched back into the house.

He didn't know what he had been expecting from her. A "fair well or goodbye"? Or, dare he even think it, an apology for all the years of neglect and abuse, both physical and emotional? That moment, all the hope and stubbornness to even pretend he had a normal "family" went out the window, so to speak.

It seemed stupid for someone to hold out for almost seventeen years of suffering just for the hope that maybe, _maybe _his relatives wouldn't hate him so much anymore, or at least his Aunt wouldn't.

It _was _stupid.

His entire childhood had been stolen from those people and there he was, still hoping that they'd changed. They would never change. His Aunt still hated his mother, and therefore Harry, with all her heart and his Uncle hated anything that wasn't "normal." Nothing he could ever do or say would change that.

It hurt more than he thought it would to finally face the facts. The truth that his only living relatives had never loved him and never would seemed to cause another crack to form in his heart.

But when he had walked away from his Uncle's car, knew that he wouldn't even be happy if they had apologised. And he also knew that he didn't deserve a family like that. No one did.

_You don't need to apologise to your family for every little thing you do. Family doesn't beat you and starve you or verbally abuse you. They don't force you to do every chore imaginable or make you sleep in a cupboard! _Harry thought._ Those people don't deserve to be called family._

And so, Harry walked down the platform to the train that would take him to Hogwarts, the only home he'd ever known. Up ahead of him, right by the train's door, was Luna. She was smiling at him dazedly as she held her trunk and birdcage. She met his eyes and waved.

Once Harry was close enough, the two shared a hug and their greetings. Then Luna pointed to the clock above them. "You were almost late. Some people thought you would miss the train but I knew you wouldn't so I stayed here to wait for you. We should get moving now." She started up the train's steps and made her way through the door.

Harry thanked her and followed. They sat in the compartment they always seemed to sit in – the one at the very end of the train. No one usually sat there because they all wanted to get to the school faster and it took a bit of time to walk all the way down the train's hallway to exit and then they'd risk missing the carriages.

That was precisely why Harry and Luna always chose that compartment. They wouldn't get caught in the rushing crowd of teens racing for the exit and they would be able to have a carriage to themselves if they hurried. If they didn't, they could always enjoy the walk to the castle before they had to spend hours inside classrooms.

The two of them loved the outdoors, Harry especially. Maybe it had to do with being stuck in a cupboard for so many years or maybe it was because of his creature blood.

As the train started moving and Harry sat in his seat, he spent the hours talking to Luna about their summers and what to do about his creature inheritance. Angels were so rare (even the human variety that Harry was) that they knew they had to keep it secret. It was like Luna's aura-seeing gift; many people would try to use Harry's abilities to their advantage or harm him, much like Riddle.

Luna knew about Riddle as well. Harry hadn't told her, but it was hard to keep anything away from the girl. She had tried to help him figure out what Riddle wanted from him and they found a few possibilities. Angel blood was very powerful and rare; it was like a healing potion. Just a few drops could heal a wound. If Riddle had enough blood from an angel he could be impervious to many types of harmful magic, like the killing curse, and might even gain some magical power for himself.

The one thing stopping him from killing Harry was the fact that he had a living mate. As long as an angel's mate is alive the angel can't be killed. But if Riddle could find a way to kill the mate, there would be nothing stopping him from killing Harry.

Luna also knew this and had told Harry she was trying to find a way for Harry to not have to push his mate away. If she could find a way for Harry's mate to be safe from Riddle then he and his mate could finally be together.

Soon, the train slowed to a stop and a bell could be heard from outside the windows, signalling that they had finally reached their destination.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally home; home at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****It's finally here! Chapter four of the story! I hope you enjoyed it and understood the explanations of Riddle plan. I'd also like to point out that Harry is not an angel from heaven, nor is his species real angels. The wizarding world just named them as such because of their resemblance to mythological angels and their healing powers. I mean, what else would you call a creature with beautiful white feathered wings, beauty, and healing powers? I was actually torn between making Harry a faerie and an angel but his wings have feathers and the plot fits better if he's an angel.**

**Yuki-chan 3**


End file.
